There Must Be Another Way
by AquaDraca
Summary: While trying to find another lead for getting their bodies back, Ed gets captured and its up to Al to save him. But as the ones behind the kidnap reveal their plan, more than one innocent life may be in danger. Please R
1. Not your Average Bookworms

Author's Note: I do not own FMA or any of its characters. (Although I'm on the waiting list for Al: P) They rightfully belong to Hiromu Arakawa. This is my first fanfic on so I'm still trying to figure out everything. R&R.

"_While Alchemy can be used in many different ways and purposes, it should never be used on humans…" _ Ed promptly snapped the book shut. He sighed. The pile of books that he read through all said the same thing about human transmutation, _Do not attempt._ He flung the book to the pile on his right. Ed looked up, "Did you get anything, Al?"

Al closed his book as well and shook his helmet, "Nothing yet." He threw the book at Ed's pile and grabbed another alchemy book from the bookshelf. "But then again Nii-san, we have just covered a small portion of the library's alchemy section-"

"DON'T SAY SMALL!" Ed grabbed a book and hurled it at Al, but the book opened mid-flight and fluttered to the ground in between Ed and Al. Al chuckled at the failed attempt. Ed fumed for a bit then let it go with a sigh. "I just want to find another lead to get our bodies back before the end of this week so Taisa won't be 'forced' to put us in that remedial military training session…with Armstrong…" A few seconds passed and they both shivered from the thought.

Al opened the book he had and read a few lines before he spoke again, "Nii-san, do you think it was such a good idea not to tell Winry or Granny that we're in Resembool. I mean, your automail might need a checkup-"

"My automail's fine!" he replied defensively, "Besides, I don't need another wrench to the head just because your damn neko scratched my left leg."

"Don't blame neko-chan! You unsettled her because you were pulling at her tail."

"It was running off with my silver watch! How else was I going to stop it!" Ed yelled back.

(Al mumbled, "You could've asked me…")

Ed shifted his seating position, as his leg was falling asleep. "Well anyway, let's just keep reading. Who knows, we might find what we need."

**Two hours later**

Ed was sprawled out on the floor with a book on his face while Al was lying on his stomach reading something. Ed groaned "Al…reading alchemy for 5 hours straight is really not boosting my morale. Al?" He sat up and looked over Al's shoulder to find him reading a cat article in a magazine titled, _Is Cat Breeding for You?_ "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!"

Al jumped 10 ft in the air. "N-n-nii-san, it's not what y-you think. B-besides…" He took the magazine and shoved it through the opening where the head would come through. "I can't read what's inside me."

Ed just stared at him with a disturbed look. "Promise me you won't ever say that again, Al." Ed then got himself up on his feet and began to stretch a little.

"Where are you going?" Al asked as he grabbed another alchemy book.

"I need to move around a bit. If you find anything, holler." With that, Ed walked out of the aisle and into the next one.

A few minutes passed, and then Al heard footsteps moving around in the other aisle. He sighed, "I still have nothing." There was no reply. "Nii-san, are you there?"

There was another pair of footsteps on the other side of the library that was walking towards Al's aisle until an unknown voice called out in the other aisle, "Hey, are you the FullMetal Alchemist?"

The other footsteps stopped, "Yeah. What do you want?"

There was silence for a bit then the deep voice replied, "Well, I'm just surprised how the government allowed a runt to pass the test."

Al sighed, '_Here we go again.'_ He thought as he grabbed a dictionary.

"I'M NOT A RUNT! I'M NOT A DWARF OR A DUST MITE THAT CANNOT BE SEEN BY THE NAKED EYE!" Ed was tearing down the aisle at this point, with books flying in his wake and the floor pounding.

Al sighed again, '_And the ant hill erupts…' _ Al had covered his head with the dictionary as it was raining books. When the waterfall stopped, he mechanically got up and began to walk to the end of his aisle so he could calm down Ed. Just then he heard a punch and a body falling on the ground. Al quickened his pace, "Nii-san, don't kill him. I won't always be there for you to clean up your messes." As he turned the corner to the other aisle, he stopped dead in his tracks. "NII-SAN!" Ed was gone! To add to Al's terror, the man's voice at the end of the aisle calmly spoke, "Congratulations dog, you will have a new master."


	2. So Close, Now So Far Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Edo (sigh), Alo (a bigger sigh) or their little universe. However my Mystery Man is my creation. Steal him and you will be tracked by my army of radioactive panzer Beanie Babies of DoOm!

Note: Since Finals are just around the corner shudder my work on this story will be slowing down, but it will kick up again. For those of you who "vaguely" know me coughreviewerscough, find the easter egg and you will get a free glomp. But be warned, they are very hard to find so don't expect to find them easy or even not at all… (insert maniacal laughter here)

(clears throat) Eh heh, well lets get on with the show, shall we?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ch.2 So Close, Now So Far Away **

"_Congratulations dog, you now have a new master."_

"EDWARD! What have you done with him!" Halfway down the aisle, there stood the tiny man (half a foot shorter than Ed) who wore a black cloak that covered his figure. He didn't respond for a minute but then exploded laughing.

"You jerk!" Al dashed to the man and grabbed the scruff of his cloak, "Tell me what happened to Ed or I'll-"

"You foolish runt _skrich_ runt_ skrich_ runt…"

"Huh?" Al tore the cloak off the figure. "No way…" he gasped

Underneath the cloak was a plain wooden chair that had a small device lying on the seat. "…runt _skrich_ runt…"

He picked up the tape recorder and quickly pressed the stop button to stop the inaccurate ranting of the machine and began to examine the gadget. _This was a trap? That was specifically made for Nii-san?..._ Without putting much thought into it, he slipped the recorder in his chalk pouch.

Through the bookcases, his eye quickly caught the motion of a man running out of the library. _It must be him!_

**A few moments of (accidentally) running over books and an angry librarian later**

Al ran out of the library, and saw the man was getting mounted on a horse while slinging an unconscious Ed behind the saddle. "Get Edward off the horse!"

The man turned around to observe Al. His robe was the same type of clothing that was back at the library. All Al could see was his mouth which now curled to a smirk. "Ah, so you're the younger brother of Edward Elric. My, my, you do like to wear armor. However, I can't have let you have the Fullmetal Alchemist back just yet. You'll merely get in the way." As he spoke he reached into a secret pocket in his robe and took out a square piece of cardboard and showed it to Al. It had the drawing of a complex transmutation circle. Before Al could do anything, the circle shone in a brownish-yellow color and alchemic electricity surged through the air and the ground.

A massive gust of wind began to blow from the man's direction and buffeted Al. All matter of dirt, sand, dirt, and uprooted plants added to the abuse. Al tried to if he could see the man through the tempest but what he saw was an oak tree flying at him. "Eeep!" Given only a few seconds to react, he braced himself for the blow. But the tree was too much for the suit of armor. He was sent flying several yards from the impact, but a few seconds later, the winds subsided.

Al groaned as he tried to push the tree off of him. It didn't budge from his efforts. Thinking fast, he took out some chalk and drew a transmutation circle on the wood and it turned into thousands of pieces of paper, which floated everywhere from the wind. Al ran out of the cloud to find out that the man and Ed were gone. Al was alone now.

He clenched his fist and started to shake, "I...I can't believe he's gone. What am I going to do?"

_What else is there to do?_ A voice in his head sounded,_ Chase the man and save nii-san._

"I know that! But where do I start looking for him?" Al asked himself, flustered.

_Remember those detective stories, that you and nii-san read when you were little? And how they used the clues were left behind and they used their resources to track down the bad guy?...What are you going to do now?_

Al closed his eyes and clenched his hands tighter, "I will get nii-san back, no matter what happens." When he opened them, he saw the cardboard square lying on the ground in front of him. He picked it up and examined the transmutation circle. "I've never seen this type of circle in any of the books Ed and I read…" he muttered. He turned the card around and there was a name inked in on the back of the cardboard. It read:

"The Neo Alchemist"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For those of you who read my reviews…oo yeaaahh…those are my friends…PLEASE REVIEW! I will take flamings as long as they are constructive ones. A few more reviews might get me to post the next chapter faster…


	3. Our Favorite Super Dad

-Takes a deep breath- Ahhhh…Summer has finally come. I can finally work on my story without real school to slow me down. Huzzah! Now, here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: You know the routine. Don't own Fma. Don't own Al. But Neo is mine! No touchy.

**Everyone's Favorite Super Dad**

-ring-ring-ring-click "Hello? Maes Hughes speaking"

"Hi Lt. Colonel. It's me, Alphonse."

"Alphonse? Man, I can't tell you how happy I am to get a call from somebody today! I mean, earlier this morning I tried to call Mustang to tell him about how my wife got this adorable dress for Elicia-chan to wear for her birthday. I swear she looks like an angel especially when she pretends to fairy princess. (Al: sweatdrop um…Lt. Colonel?...) But, then Gracia told me I can't call anybody today because our phone bill is getting high. But that doesn't mean I can't _accept_ calls from other people. I love my wife. She can get strict sometimes but she looks out for the family which, by the way, is a great trait for a wife to have when you start looking. I also have 6 new pictures of Elicia-chan back here at Central when you two come back. Hey, speaking of which, how's Ed doing?"

"Umm…" Al looked out of the phone booth at the torn up road where Ed got kidnapped, "he's kinda busy right now…."

"…ok. Now really, what did you want to tell me?"

Al took out the cardboard square and turned it over in his fingers reading the inked-in name. "Does the name 'Neo Alchemist' ring any bells?"

There was a few seconds of silence then, "Neo Alchemist, eh? The name does sound familiar but I can't exactly recall who he was. I think there was a case that involved him back when I was a Lieutenant. What's up with the sudden curiosity?

"Uh…His name appeared in some of the books I, I mean, we read," (Al's head: "Ugh, How can niisan do this so good?") "…and I need the information as soon as possible, like today or tomorrow. Could you do that?"

"Wait. Are you telling me that I should give up my free day away from my Elicia-chan researching this guy?"

Al winced from the statement, and then meekly added, "Well, we could make it an equivalent exchange if I could do something for you when we get back to Central."

"…Well…I guess there is something you could do for me..." Hughes said mischievously.

Al stood there listening to his request then jumped, "You want me to do WHAT?" He later groaned, "…fine."

"In that case…" His tone was oddly happy, "I'll go see what I can get on him. Oh, and about calling you back… Gracia told me I couldn't call anybody today so I would do the call around midnight since that would be tomorrow :3. But…where should I call you?"

"You can call me at the Rockbell's. I'll probably stay there for the night so I won't miss the call."

"All right then, I'll call you later. Oh Elicia-chan! Daddy's back!-click-"

"Well, glad that's over." Al sighed as he set the phone back and walked out of the booth. "But I feel bad for lying like that to Hughes. I hope doing _that _will make up for me doing that." He shuddered at the thought of _that._

Al walked back to the road which was covered in debris and paper. _Where should I start?_ He thought. Just then, he stepped on a piece of loose leaf. "Oh" He picked up the paper from his foot and smoothed it out a little. _I think I can use this_.

As he went around picking up sheets of paper, he saw hoof prints that were still in the earth. _That must be from that alchemist's horse. But wait, if he has a horse, he must have bought it from Michael. He's the only person in Resembool who keeps horses._

"Hmmm…I guess it is a good thing Resembool is a small town." Al picked up one last piece of paper before looking up at the road that led to the hills. "You don't need to worry niisan. I'm gonna find out who this Neo Alchemist is and find you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah I know, it's a corny way to end a chapter, but they can't all be gold, right? I really want to thank all of you who have been reviewing because I was getting close to stopping this project, but your reviews have really helped me to keep me going. Hopefully, the next update will be up sooner than this one.


	4. Watson Would Be Proud

-Ummm…not much going on at the farm at the moment…except I came back from my first Anime Convention! That place is soooooo awesome! On a random note, gummy key chains are not made out of gum…Not that I ate one or anything. –shifty eyes-

-The Disclaimer: Don't own so don't sue. Al belongs to everybody's favorite cow. I apologize for possible OOCness.

**Watson Would Be Proud**

_Day 1, 2:30 p.m._

_I fashioned a makeshift journal from all the papers I transmuted earlier and I even transmuted a pencil using the extra paper. But I forgot that pencils had some minerals in it so I accidentally created a large pothole in the road as a result of the transmutation. I tried to fix it with alchemy but I just made another one by filling the first one. Left a note that said 'sorry' and ran from the site before anybody saw me._

_4:00_

_Just got back from Michael's house. It was just as I thought. About a month ago, a man approached him about buying a horse and Michael didn't recognize him. He said that he might have been a newcomer to Resembool. Michael said that he only remembered that he looked over 30 and had brown hair, but the one thing he remembered that made this guy stand out was the fact he was wearing military uniform! This guy didn't even bargain for the horse either, he just paid the full price. This Neo guy really must have a lot of money._

_6:15_

_Did some asking around about this newcomer. But things aren't adding up. One person said that this guy had blonde hair and was very social around women. Another said that he was 6'5 and didn't say much other than asking when the train came around. But everyone said that they unfamiliar in this area, they all had the military uniform, and they didn't act like they official business in the area. But they all can't be this "Neo" unless…_

_8:00_

_Went to the train station. It turns out a lot of luggage has been sent here periodically under the name "Francis" and the blonde guy would come to pick it up. But an odd note about the luggage was that every shipment had 2 or 3 suits of armor. Who is this man?_

_11:50_

_It got harder to ask about these suspicious people since everyone was calling it a day. But I finally figured out where their base is. Oddly, the house that they all go to is about a mile and a half from Winry's. Speaking of which, I'm gonna have to explain to Winry why I have to stay with them at such short notice and why Ed isn't with me…_

"Gosh, I forgot how dark it can get out here." Using a familiar stone fence as his guide, Al walked down the road that led to Winry's house, holding on to his diar-er-journal.

"It doesn't feel right just walking up to their doorstep at midnight asking for a place to stay for an hour so I can get Lt. Colonel Hughes's call. But I have to."

As the silhouette of the house came into view, a single light was seen through the window of Winry's room on the second floor.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I know its a short chapter but now! And now a quick announcement, I'm not going to be having access to a computer for the rest of July. So the next update might come in late to mid August. And! As for the final word: legerdemain


End file.
